The Saga Of Jack
by Natty-kun
Summary: Novel version of Radiata Stories. Enjoy the epic story of Radiata Stories without having to play the game.. Especially for those who love Radiata stories and prefer reading than playing.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note

This isn't my original work. Not my idea, plot and storyline. Most of it comes from the game itself, all i did was put everything in words, sentences and put an effort in typing it out. This is so people can enjoy Radiata stories without even having to play the game. There may some changes so it's not identical to the game. I hope you enjoy this. But if you are not interested in reading something that is the same as in the game, i recommend you to close this tab or window... ^^

Oh yeah... This is my first fanfiction and i do not own Radiata Stories or it's characters and blah blah blah...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"In the birth cry of the cosmos,  
The twin eye awake,  
Above us they shine,  
The world made safe for our sake.  
The forest they flourish.  
The towers grow high.  
The four lights shine down,  
The light radiant from the sky.  
But doom draws near.  
Imbalance greaten as the tower grow high.  
Shadows are cast across the land.  
The tower breaks the sky;  
Here come the Dragon to bring it down..."

"I dun get it at all, sis. What's it mean?" The little clueless boy said to his older sister.

The two sat there, in the grassland where it was quiet and peaceful, under a large apple tree.

"Well, you see, Jack.. It's saying that when human civilization develops too much, Dragons will come and erase man-kind permanently." Explained the teenage girl who was the older sister of the boy, Jack. As she close the book, she continued on.. "Our Father... Captain of the Blanc chevalier, Cairn Russell. When the water dragon appeared 10 years ago and attacked man, in order to protect man-kind. He fought against it and won... Thereby becoming respected hero of the country"

The boy listened to his sister.. Dragons, heroes, his Father.. It has caught his attention and he became very interested to it. He grinned in excitement from hearing the legend and the epic adventure of his Father.

"But i doubt our father will return at this-"

"AMAZING!"

Before she could finish her sentence, the young boy jumped up and interrupted his sister. He was overjoyed by his father's achievements. "That's so cool! Too cool! Dad is awesome!" He exclaimed with a joyful face. "I wanna be a knight and fight against strong people.." Telling his sister with sparkles in his eyes.

"Listen jack." The sister patted the youngster's head. "You should want to protect the existence of those important to you. That is what becoming strong means. Knights thought so... Even father thought so."

The boy looked at his sister, with full of determination and concentration.

She continued, "That's why you should do the same. Become strong in order to defend someone. All right?" She asked the boy whether he understood what she just said.

With a smiling face, the boy, Jack Russell replied

"YEAH!"


	2. Jack's Departure

**CHAPTER 2**

_Years Later_

Solieu Village, a small peaceful village on the rural outskirts of Radiata Kingdom. The morning sun was up high in the sky, birds was singing and the men are farming. In one of the little wooden house lived a family of two. Adele Russell, a brown haired and eyed young women stood in front of the fire place. Gazing proudly upon the picture of an older man and woman.

"Father.. Mother.. It's time." She talked to the pictures as if they were listening. Her hand were together as if she was praying.

"It's time for jack to beco-"

*SLAM*

The door behind her flung open. Startled, Adele turned around too see Jack Russell, the younger brother. He was 16 years old boy who also had brown hair and eyes. Still wearing his pajamas with the top backwards. His hair was messy with a hair-bed-look, his eyes was still half asleep.

Scratching his ass, "Hey sis, Whats for breakfast?"

Shocked from the sight of it, Adele was lost of words. "Wh- Wha... JACK!" Her voice echoed throughout the small house. She stomped toward Jack like a madman, dark aura surrounded her. For sure, she was angry.. Very angry.

"Hmm~?" Jack turned just to get his ear yanked by Adele while she screams, "Why you! Today is a very important day! Do you understand!?" Those words were so loud that it pierced through Jack's ear.

"Of course i understand." *Yawn* Jack answered with his drowsy and watery eyes.

But Adele didn't believe in him. She couldn't. Not when seeing someone like 'this'. "Haah... Go outside. I'll be out there, okay?"

"mmm... yeah okaaaaaay.." Jack replied with no energy at all. He couldn't even stand properly without wobbling..

_"..."" Is this boy even listening to me?" _Adele thought.

Jack opened the door and stepped outside unaware that his sister surprised attack him without any warning.

*SMACK*

Adele missed, the wooden stick she used as a sword hit the wooden door.

"What THE!?" Jack who successfully dodged the attack was now wide awake. He front flipped and grabbed his wooden stick that was lying on the floor.

*CLANG* The sound of the wooden stick clashes.

_That's right..._

"Resistance is futile" Adele shouted.

*CLANG*

_Today is..._

"Use one pattern when striking" She demanded.

*CLANG*

_Today is the day that I become a knight..._

*CLANG*

_Today, I become a knight who protects people!_

"Oh my.. The Russell siblings are at it again? That Jack will never learn" The village woman chatted between each other, While watching them train. *Nod nod* In agreement. "Even though he's going to get beaten up, He's still going up against her." "But.. That's the amazing thing about Jack." "I guess so.."

*THWACK* Adele smacked Jack on the head. "Didn't i tell you to strike using just one pattern!? Seriously now!" Adele lectured Jack.

"OW! Gimme a break. I'm getting there!" Cried Jack, who was defeated.

*Rustle*

Jack tucked into his Handmade Tunic that Adele made for him by pulling an all-nighter. Though it doesn't offer that much protection, it is light and comfortable.

"Well, Jack. Today is your special day, right? I do have another present for you. But..." Adele said with a cheeky look on her face.

Jack jump in excitement like a hungry little puppy. " EH!? Seriously!? What? What? What!? What are you gonna give?!" Impatience to find out what.

"This." Adele held the Arbitrator, the sword used by Cairn to kill the Water Dragon 16 years ago. She handed it to Jack.

_!_

Jack was in awe, "Sis... Isn't that,.."

"Yes, this is the legendary sword, Arbitrator. The sword that saved humanity." Adele explained.

Jack grips the sword.

_Father's..._

"Of course, you can't use it just yet, But-..." Adele suddenly stopped talking as she saw Jack staring silently into the Sword in his hand. _"Is he shaking...? Is he so mesmerized that he's scared senseless?"_ She thought.

"Ja-..."

"AAWWWWWWW RIGHT!" Jack was overflowing of happiness. "This is it! This great heavy feeling! This is dad's legendary sword... This is so...! FREAKIN SWEET!" Jack was quivering and trembling from excitement. You could see stars and sparkles in his eyes.

_"Looks like i didn't need to worry after all.." _She thought.

"You know.. This isn't the time to be happy. To start with, you were chosen to fight in today's selection!" She said in a serious tone.

"I know! In any case, I'll beat 'em all up ok?" Jack said while swinging the sword up and down.

Adele looked up the clock. It was 8:40, and the reception's open till 9. Shocked, "Eh!? I'm already running late!?" She rushed pushing Jack out of the housing saying, " Geez you took too long to get ready! Now look what you did! You've lost time! Hurry and get out so you're not late."

Outside, Jack looked up the shining bright sun. He turned to his sister, "SIS, I'm DEFINITELY going to be knight."

He grinned, "I'll stay true and protect the ones i love! Just like dad!"

Adele's eye opened wide.

"Well, I'm off now!"

*SLAM*  
Closing the door behind him.

"Good Luck... Jack..."


	3. The Knight Selection Trial

**CHAPTER 3**

"Radiata Castle.. The day has arrived." After setting out to Radiata kingdom, Jack has finally arrived. He stood in front of the castle huge entrance, feeling confident and high spirit. He could take down anything, nothing could get in his way. He held the Arbitrator in his hand and closed his eyes.

_Father used to come here... And he protected the people as well..._

He looked up at the castle. "Alright, I'll DEFINITELY become a warri-OOOF!."

A large tall man suddenly bumped into Jack. He had blond hair and thin mustache. He wore a pink noble armor and he looked down at Jack arrogantly.

"Hey, That hurt! What the hell was that for!?" Jack yelled angrily at the large man.

"Hmm? Are you perhaps referring to me lad?" The large man asked.

"What the hell, no one else around, but you! So of course i was talking to you!" Jack yelled, letting go of his emotion. He was now very pissed, his head was even steaming.

Then a tiny armored man who was following the large man interrupted. "How dare you say such thing to Sir Star!?" He yelled. He pointed his finger at Jack and started to argue with him. " Listen here, boy of the countryside! An appropriate knight must have elegance and refinement just like Sir Star!"

"HAHAHAHAH!" Star laughed with a prideful and hideous tone."That's right, A person who stinks of the countryside thinks he has a chance of becoming a knight?! You must be joking!" He mocked.

Jack couldn't stand listening to them anymore. He was pissed off. "A knight isn't someone who stands around looking all pretty like you! An appropriate knight is someone who believes in protecting the people he love."

"Is that so, boy of the countryside?" Star took out his sword and charged at Jack with all his might. "Enough of your beliefs and take a look at me!"

Before hitting Jack, Jack stepped aside while digging in his ear. He kicked Star after he successfully passed to behind him. Jack knew he didn't have to take the battle serious, Someone like him could never be stronger than Jack.

*CRASH* *RUMBLE*

Star tripped and banged his head on the Radiata castle wall. On the floor barely able to get up, he whispered to Jack, " I'll forgive you, but only for today and only here." While blood dripped from his forehead.

Jack reached his limit, he couldn't take this idiot anymore. He left the bleeding guy to bleed and headed for the trial. "Don't tell me the selection have a bunch of retarded contestant." He sigh in frustration.

In Radiata Castle, coliseum waiting room. Jack looked around. There was many different people. There was a calm looking guy who might be able to make it. Then a short tubby boy who wore a heavy looking armor, he looked weak and might not be so good. Then he saw Star... He was out of the question. Some of the contestant looked strong and after glancing around, Jack was excited. He couldn't wait for his match. He was probably OVER-confident.

*SLAM*

The door to the coliseum opened and a heavy guard-man came in. He announced, "And without further ado! We will begin the selection for Radiata Kingdom!"

_Alright, It's on!..._

"The first participant are Star and Paul. Please step up to the coliseum." The heavy guard-man continued.

_"Speaking of which, i wonder who my opponent is..." _Jack thought. He walked up to the chart board on the wall and browsed through the contestant table. He look for his opponent name, "Hmm. My opponent is... Ridley Silverlake is it? Heh heh, whoever you are, it's given that I'll be the winner!" He acted full of himself, feeling all highly.

30 seconds after the first match started, the heavy guardman came in again to proceed. "Continuing onto the second match! Ridley Silverlake and Jack Russell, Please step up to the coliseum!"

The tiny armored man, Sebastian went running into the coliseum and came out dragging his beaten up so badly master, Star. It was a one hit K.O match. Paul came out proud and was walking like a fellow nobleman. Chin up and eyes closed, he didn't even have to break a sweat.

_"No wonder it was so quick, __**he**__ was in the first match after all.." _Jack thought. "Ridley, you better get ready!" Clutching his fist.

"..." The others watched in pity, as he hurried to the coliseum in full of confidence.

Jack peered into the coliseum. He was surprised and was in awe to see its size. It was huge and had a sword and axe design carved on the ground. Above the spectating area was a balcony, there was somebody there.. Watching.

"WHOA~~!" Jack walked to the middle and took his stance. _"I wonder what kind of person Ridley is... He's probably someone well-built dude."_

*CREAK*

The door in front of him opened.

_EH!_

Jack was shocked and he couldn't believe his eyes.

_No way!_

Jack stared as his opponent came in.

_Are you serious!? My opponent is..._

His opponent stood in front of him, taking _her _ stance.

_A GIRL!?_

The girl, Ridley looked like she was the same age as Jack. She had long blond hair tied into two ponytail with large puffy red ribbons. She had pretty green eyes and wore normal commoner's clothing and her weapon was an axe. A Knight axe. Jack couldn't take his eyes of her, he was in a daze.

"EH...Ahem." Coughed the referee. Jack's trance broke and he was back on Tottaus ( i think that's what the earth is called.. Correct me if I'm wrong, hehe.) "Welcome to the Radiata Kingdom Knight selection. I, Junzablow will be your referee for the day." He continued his explanation, "We will be judging you depending on your performance in the kingdom's direct elimination tournament."

_"AHHH.. I'm bad at going easy on opponent... I just wanted to fight a real strong guy.. Why'd it have to be a girl.." _Jack sigh in disappointment.

On the balcony, "Hmmm...That one... Is Cairn Russell's son.. Jack." The glasses wearing man informed the chubby man next to him as they watched Jack. "..."

Jack drew his sword from the sheath and Ridley grabbed tightly into her big axe.

The referee announced, "Selection trail: Battle 2! Jack Russell VS Ridley Silverlake!"

"BEEEGIN!"

Jack dashed in Ridley's direction, ready to swing his Iron edge, an one handed sword used by most trainee knight and warrior at her. He didn't use his Arbitrator, he couldn't, he wasn't ready for it. _"Sorry to burst your bubble.. But I'm gonna finish this match and beat you quickly!" _"HAAAAAAAH!" He shouted as he tried to slash her.

*CLANG*

_EH!?_

Unexpectedly, Ridley blocked Jack's attack.

_My sword... She blocked it!_

Ridley swung her axe back and parried, pushing Jack with her unarmed hand with great force.

"WHOA!" Jack flew off the ground and fell on his butt. "OUCH!" He mourned. Jack lost his balance but got back on his feet. "DAMMIT! _How did a girl like her caused a guy like me to fly across a room!?"_ Jack was so surprised that he couldn't think straight.

"EH!?" Jack looked around but Ridley disappeared from his sight. He didn't see nor find her, he was puzzled. "Wh... Where did she..?" He look up, and found her. She was above him, ready to use her heavy blow on him. Her axe was raised. Over her shoulder, a dangerous strike indeed. Jack's sweat dropped.

*CLANG*

He blocked it just in time. His whole body trembled and shook from Ridley's powerfull strike. "UUGGHH!" The shock-wave was so heavy that Jack couldn't handle. The sheer force blew him back and he fell on his knees. "Haaa..."

_Not good. I'm..._

Jack's heart began to race. "Haaaaa..."

_... Getting real excited now!_

Jack smiled and stood up, he was in an serious mood. Happy and relieved that she was a worthy opponent he was now ready for her. This time he won't underestimate her. He gripped his sword tighter and rushed toward her, ready to slash her again but this time, no holding back. _"I'll take you down no matter what!" _"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

While Jack ran toward her, Ridley put her Knight axe down. She smacked her cheeks a couple of times. *PAT PAT* "ALRIGHT!" She yelled. She took her axe and swung it back, this time strong wind surrounded her. She swung it back further for more power and bright light was around her whole body.

**WILD PITCH!**

Ridley spun round and round. Her axe stroked Jack which slashed him in the speed of light. He didn't even see her coming, it all happened too fast. Not being able to defend himself from it, his body took the great blast directly. He dropped his sword and his body flung across the coliseum and he landed on his face. Jack didn't move.

"THAT'S THE END OF THE MATCH!" Junzablow announced.

*Twitch* "Uugghh..."

"Damn it..." Jack struggled to get up.

_Man... What's up with me.._

Jack failed to get up on his feet and fell back on his chest.

_What the hell... I cant compete with her..._

Unable to get up, he reached for his Iron Edge in front of him. Ridley watched his desperate and worthless struggles.

"I Will..."

_...How uncool..._

"...Definitely win..."

_At this rate..._

"...Definitely..."

_At this rate I'll never become a knight..._

Ridley turned and walked away victorious. Leaving the collapsed Jack on the ground.

"I..."

Jack's sight started to faze and he begins to lose his conscious. All his efforts became meaningless.

"...Have to..."

Jack's mind completely blanked and he faints.

_...Become a knight..._


	4. Road Of The Knight

**CHAPTER 4**

_No matter what...  
I'm gonna win this...  
And I'm going to be a knight!  
I'm gonna be...!_

"AH!" Jack woke up, opening his eye wide he saw the ceiling. "What happened?" He sat up and rubbed his head. "Why am I in the waiting room...? And where is everyone..?" He wondered and he couldn't remember what had happened to him. Lying beside him was Star, still unconscious. He had smiling bimbo look on his face and a huge red lump on his forehead.

The small armored man, Sebastian who was fanning them both spoke. "They're announcing the result, you should go to the coliseum."

"RESULTS?! What about the match?

"The victor is Ms Ridley, though.. She had been trained to fight since she was a young lass, so... I suggest you not to worry so much... Even Sir Star was defeated, you should not feel so down."

"Ridley? She was my first opponent... URK..." Jack groan in pain. The pain from Ridley's deadly blow pierced his chest and it stinged. "So I lost..." Jack sigh in disappointment. It was the end of the world for him, Adele is going to kill him, all hope lost and he didn't have any chance of becoming a knight. His dream shattered and Jack was overpowered with depress.

In the coliseum, all the contestants lined before Junzablow, the referee. The spectacled man and the short chubby man entered, walking toward to the center. The spectacled man whispered to Junzalow, "The people who passed the selection…. First, the victor, Ridley Silverlake. Oh, and one other person. Jack Russell."

"EH?!" Junzablow became surprised and was unexpected to hear that name. He looked at the silent Jack who was looking down hopelessly. He was all gloomy with no spirit in him at all. "Ah, but that young one…"

The spectacled man interrupted, "Oh no, not for his talent. Rather….. Does his name Russell ring a bell?" Pushing his glasses with his fingers.

The sudden realization shocked him, Junzablow responded, "Russell! Yes understood, Sire."

He turned his attention to the contestant and began his speech. "Ahem… Here before us is the prime minister of the Radiata, Lord Larks." While referring to the spectacled man. He was wearing a Royal Radiata uniform, and had round spectacles. His hair was short and blond. Then he referred to the chubby man, "And here we have someone who has been accepted as a success applicant, Ganz Rothschild of the Rose Cochon Brigade." He continued, "Now to announce the result, the person who had passed the selection and is put under the command of Ganz Rothschild is…. DA DA DA DA DUM.. The victor, Ridley Silverlake!"

Jack sigh in depression, _"How am I gonna tell sis?"_

"And second!"

"_She's gonna kill me for sure."_

"SELL!"

"_What am I gonna do?" *Sigh*_

"Jack Russell."

"_I'm gonna get punished so bad, maybe I won't get dinner ever again." _Jack didn't pay attention , he just thought of what else could happen to him.

"JACK RUSSELL!" Junzablow shouted at the top of his lung at Jack after losing his patience. It was like a angry lion had went wild.

Startled, Jack trembled in fear and stammered. "Y-Y-Y-Y- YES?! W-W-What is it?!"

Junzablow screamed, "Like I said! You are the second successful applicant!" The others looked at Jack with full of shock and surprised, wondering WHY he was chosen."

"Wait, What! Me?!" Jack pointed at himself for confirmation, he was clueless in the situation. "But… I don't get it! I lost on the first match!" He perked.

Lord Larks stepped in, "Jack, I do not wish to assess you on just one match or on the present you. I'm looking toward your future self."

"_The future me?"_

"For starters we're conscious about the knight we have for our kingdom.. We're expecting dignity and self control from you, okay?" Lord Larks smiled, reassuring Jack.

Delighted with the answer, Jack responded with a smile, "Ye… Yes, Sir!"

"Very well." Lord Larks turned to the short,chubby, stout blond man with brown eyes that was with him. The man wore a blue heavy armor which had a Lion crest on it. He looked older and more matured than Jack and somewhat very peaceful looking. "I leave the rest to you, Ganz." Lord Larks then left.

Over-excited, Ganz introduce himself to both Ridley and Jack. "Hey there! I'm Ganz Rothschild! I'm the captain of the Rose Cochon Brigade!" He then explained the procedure, "Now, both of you! We have to hurry and give a ceremony for the formation of this group! Please go on and change into your own clothing in the designated rooms. That is all! Please! Make haste!" He demanded cheerfully.

"YES SIR!" Jack replied. Jack clutched his hands tightly, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness, so relieved that he made it into the knights. _"AWWW WRIGHT! I don't know what the heck just happened. But I'm getting closer…! I'm gonna be just as great a knight as my dad!"_ His daydreaming stopped as Ridley walked in front of him with confidence and pride. "Hmph, _That chick… Ridley right? Not even a greeting from her.. "_Jack glared as she walked passed him, watching her back, _"But just you wait… Someday, I'll beat you!"_

On the balcony where audience spectates, a long green haired female knight wearing the pink Radiata Royal armor watched. Unease, she bit her lips unsatisfied with the selection results. "What the- What?! What is the meaning of this?!" Glaring at Jack from above with resentment, "Why does that brat get to be chosen to be a knight?! Lady Ridley defeated him, yet!.." She continued her argument, "Gr.. I'll have to look up his family lineage for Lord Jasne." She was eagered to find out.

Led by the Radiata Castle's steward, Jack walked down the Castle's stair case to the first basement floor. The corridor was gloomy and dirty, filled with dust and spider webs. *Clack Clack Clack Clack* The sound of their boot as they walked echoed through the quiet corridor. _"Man, this place is dark… Are there really rooms down here?" _Jack thought as he looked around his surroundings.

After reaching the final door in the corridor, the steward stopped. "Over here, young Sir, is your room." He informed.

It looked suspicious, causing Jack to worry. "Eh…? Here?!" His sweat dropped. Jack walked closer to the door, reaching the door knob with his hand. Slowly, he grabs the door knob and just as he was about to turn it…

*BAM*

The door suddenly opened, hitting Jack's face and slamming him to fall on the floor. "BUH!"

"Ah, bathroom, gotta go.." Said the sleepy looking man that came out from the room. He was very tall and buffed with short dark brown hair and green eyes. He had whiskers like mustache and wore a green and yellow striped armless uniform with the Royal Radiata crest on it.

Jack got back up, rubbing his sore red nose. In anger and pain, he yelled at the man. "That freakin hurts! Get away from me, you old geezer!"

"Geezer?" The man twitched.

The steward interrupted their one sided little argument. "Sir Jack, this is Sir Leonard, Your room monitor."

"R.. Room monitor?" Jack looked up at Leonard. _"He's huge~"_

The steward explained, "When you have finished changing into your knight trainee uniform, go to the knights meeting room on the third floor to attend your inauguration ceremony."

The steward quickly walked away and Jack still didn't understand him. "Say what?! What do you mean by room monii-! WAH!" Unable to finish his sentence due to Leonard's interruption.

Leonard rubbed and ruffled Jack's head like a little Jack Russell puppy, making his hair go all messy. Treating him like a little child and patting him. "So you're that new kid, Jack, eh? Pleasure t'meet ya!" Jack entered the room. It was cramped and had trashes and rubbishes everywhere. Leonard then turn his direction to a bed in the room, "That's your bed over there, by the way."

Jack looked at the old dirty bunk bed. The cloths used had all sort of unknown stains on it and had multiple places on it that was patched up. It was covered in dirt and dust and you could tell that it smells from the fly that were flying around it. The plank wood was so old that it had cracks and the bed makes creaking sound when it shook, it could break any moment. _"Is this… The room of a knight.. That I've been dreaming of?!.." _The image of Jack's dream room that was clean, shiny, royalty and high class was shattered in an instant like a thin glass trampled by a mammoth. Tears flow out, he cried, "N…." He yelled with his heart content "NOOOOO!"

"What is all this ruckus!" An unknown voice spoke. Jack turned, it was the green haired female knight. She had beautiful green eye and wore pink armor which had a small shield on both arms. Short black skirt to her thighs and long pink boots with brown leather on it to above her knees. Her helmet was also pink, it didn't cover her face but it was kinda tall. She looked like she was in her twenties. "Keep it quiet in the corridors!"

"_Who's she?"_

Jack stood there still. Leonard saluted her, with his left hand next to him and his right hand above his right eye. "Na-Natalie, Ma'am! Excuse me for my rudeness

Jack still stood there. Natalie yelled at them, "Leonard! As my subordinate, clean up your act and be more refined!

Still in his respected salute position, "Yes Ma'am! Forgive my mistakes, Mistress!"

Jack still stood there, standing still…. Looking straight at her. _"This chick… is a lot like my sis…"_

"…."

"…."

Still standing there, "..?..."

Leonard broke the tension, grinding his elbow on Jack's head. "You! Newbie! Bow to your superior officer! Lower that head of yours!" It caused Jack to groan in pain. "Look, Jack! In front of you is Natalie Nanette, the Captain of the Violet Chevre! She may be young, but she's someone to be looked up to and respect!"

"Ohhhh, really?..." Jack said without interest.

Natalie became ticked off by his rudeness. She walked closer to Jack, bringing her faces closer, Jack could feel her breath. "Oh.. My, my, Leonard. You have quite a kid here. You're bunking with a kid who was chosen in the trial out of pity."

"_?!"_

Unsatisfied, Natalie continued her teasing and mocking. "Dear me, you didn't know? I'll tell you then.. They picked you because you're the legendary dragon slayer's son!"

"_Just because… I'm dad's son…?"_

"They're simply acknowledging you purely because you're Cairn's son! You're just walking under the shadow of the greatness of your father!" She smiled evilly, thinking that her plan of destroying Jack's confindence and hope succeeded. _"Have you realised it yet, brat? Don't get cocky just because they put you in the same status as Ridley eventhough you lost!"_

"Oh?" Shockingly it didn't effect Jack. "Really? That was all?" Actually Jack became more at ease from knowing the reason.

"What?!" Surprised that it didn't work, Natalie tried to get him with a comeback. "Don't you feel phased from being under your father's shadow?!"

Jack tilted his head, "Why would I be? Even I know that he's a great person. Someday, after I work hard people will change what they say about me! It'll go from 'That Cairn's boy' to 'That Jack Russell!'"

"…" Natalie became speechless, she didn't know what else she could say to make him feel bad. "I… I have to help lady Ridley with her room setting, so if you'll excuse me….." She walked off trying to avoid Jack's eye contact.

"You've got guts, kid" Leonard added. "By the way, aren't you suppose to hurry to the meeting room?"

"_!"_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Excuse me!" After getting changed into his trainee wear, Jack had rushed himself to the 3rd floor meeting room. He entered the room where Ganz and Ridley was already there, waiting.

"Ah~ Master Jack! You look like the little lord!" Ganz stated. He then pushed Ridley gently, encouraging her to show her outfit. "Come on Lady Ridley, you mustn't lose to Jack! Go on, Lady Ridley, stand up! We must see how you look~"

Ridley had no choice but to stand up and show her outfit, it was the only way to stop Ganz's nagging. She wore the Radiata knight pink female uniform, with short black skirt and long pink boots. Her glove was made out of steel and as usual she tied her long blond hair into two pony tail with big red ribbons. She stood with pride, avoiding to look at Jack, her face was arrogant obviously.

"Grr!" Jack twitched. "I don't think pink suits you at all! My outfit is much more suitable, like a knight!" He declared loud and clear.

They glared each with resentment and despise. Ganz intruded, trying to break them up, "Now now, no fighting please! Let's not forget teamwork is essential to strengthen the team!" After they calmed down, they sat down and Ganz begun the ceremony. "Let's see here… Er.. On this most auspicious day-….."

"_She so full of herself, what a spoiled little princess! There is no way that she's my type… Just you wait… I'm gonna surpass you before you know it!"_

Ganz continued on his babbling. "I have wonderful news! Lord Larks have given the Rose Cochon a very important mission! We must protect a dwarf carrying goods to Radiata for trade… It's going to be a long journey, so please prepare for the trip! It will be tomorrow! With that, the Rose Cochon meeting is adjourned!"

While Ganz is staring off to space about the mission, Jack became dumbfounded. _"That's his idea of a super important mission?!" _He looked at Ridley, "Alright good job at the meeti-.."

"Hmph!" She immediately got up and walked away arrogantly, ignoring Jack.

"HEY!" Jack was pissed and stuck his tongue out at her after she left, "Bluuuegghhh!"

*SMACK BAM KICK*

Jack was training in his room with a training doll, Leonard left the room earlier due to the annoyance.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

A female knight entered. It was Nina, a trainee like Jack. She wore the usual Radiata Knight armor, she had short blue hair tied in two pony tail and green eyes. "Excuse me is Jack here?" She saw Jack and handed him a book. "This is a charter for the Knight of the kingdom. Everything you need to know is in it, so you should read it.."

"Thanks." Jack replied.

"Hmmm, are you practicing by yourself?" Nina asked.

"Yup! I have to get stronger!" He explained. "Maybe we should train together… It's better than training alone"

"EH?! Really?" Nina blushed.

"Of course! We're pretty much in the same boat right? So let's be friends!"

She smiled, "Heh, okay! You're a strange one.." She added, "Let's train together next time.. I'll see you some other time!"

Jack sat on his bed, excited in reading the book.. After a few seconds, he laid down, "Ugghh, Too much words! Hmm? 'Treat those in the same brigade as your family.' Huh." Jack closed his eyes and dozed off.

_Treat Ridley as family?.._


	5. To The Valley Of Earth

**CHAPTER 5**

Lord Larks gazed upon the starry night from the window of his chamber. Thinking so deeply, "Jack, the son of Cairn… Ganz, the son of Gawain… They share a deep connection that can never be shaken off. Passed down from their fathers and this deep connection will continue…" He smirked, "Heh, I'm looking forward to see their greatness someday."

The sun rose over the great Kingdom of Radiata. After getting enough sleep, Jack was ready for first mission. He was in high-spirits and maybe he was a little too happy. "Jack Russell is gonna try his darn best on his first mission!" He roared loudly after getting changed in to his Knight Trainee uniform.

"_Would you normally even be happy on one?"_ Leonard sighs as he watched the hyper boy. He peered over at the clock on the wall, "Speaking of which… Aren't you late?"

_!_

Ganz and Ridley waited patiently at the Radiata Castle Entrance, "Captain~ Good Morning!" Jack yelled cheerfully, while running and waving his hand toward them.

"Good morning Jack. You are really energetic today!" Ganz greeted Jack.

"Of course, today is our first mission! I couldn't be more excited!" Jack squealed.

The quiet Ridley suddenly talked, intruding their conversation. "If you were so motivated, you could at least have come on time, right?"

Jack became hot headed, he turned looking at Ridley. "Did you say something?!" He asked although he heard exactly what she said. Ridley closed her eye, ignoring him. As if nothing happened.

They exited the castles, outside awaits a short fat man with red nose, wearing a Royal robe who was expecting them. "Ah.. Here you are finally… I mean what a fine morning don't you think?"

Ridley somehow didn't like his presence, she avoided looking at the man and was acting all high.

"Lord Jasne! Good morning Sire." Ganz then turned to Jack to introduce to him the man. "Master Jack, this is Lord Jasne Colton, Lord Chamber of Radiata."

Jack, not caring as much "Really?..."

Ganz wrestled with Jack, forcing him to bend down. "'Really'?! Jack! Your manners! Bow to his Lordship!" He demanded.

Jack argued back, not wanting to back down, stubborn as ever. "But what about Ridley?!" He grabbed onto Ridley's arm, thinking that she won't get away with it.

"Jack! Don't be a fool! Ridley doesn't have to bow! Lady Ridley is His Lordship's daughter!"

"WHHAAATTT!?" Jack couldn't believe his ears, it was something he didn't expect to hear. He pointed his finger at Ridley and her father, "Impossible! You two are related? Where the heck is the resemblance?!" He asked impolitely. _"Ridley's pretty and all…. But him? Best not to question it… "_

"Jack! That's rude!" Ganz scolded Jack for his insolent behavior. "Haah… Let me explain. Lord Jasne was accepted into the noble Silverlake family. Their family crest is the Great Eagle of the North. Only those related by blood may bear the august Silverlake name."

Jasne picked up where he left off, sounding quite unhappy due to Jack. "And another thing, Ganz. If anything happens to my Ridley.."

*STOMP*  
Ridley stamped her foot on the ground, hard making Jasne surprised. She glared at him angrily, Jasne understood exactly what it meant.

"Uhh.. Well.. Never mind." Jasne responded nervously. He then returned to the castle, "Anyway, I leave it to you."

"Let's get going." Ridley demanded.

Jack watched Ridley who was in front of him. _"She doesn't seem to be getting along with her old man." _He thought.

As they walked toward the Radiata Kingdom's gate, they saw someone waiting for their arrival.

"Howdy. I'm Clive from the Olacion Order. Pleasure, to be joining you guys on your mission."

"Ola-what?" Jack questioned.

Ganz stepped in to help clear the clueless Jack. "The Olacion Orders is a priest guild. In the Kingdom, we have four guilds which are the warrior guild, the priest guild, the mage guild and the bandit guild. Depending on the assignment, we knights sometimes ask guild members to join us on our mission. 'Open government and knight that work with the people.' Lord Larks has some very progressive ideas." Ganz carried on their introduction. "Well, master Clive. I am Ganz Rothschild, the captain of the Rose Cochon Brigade."

"Jack. Nice to meet cha!"

"Ridley."

"Then, let's talk now about the mission" Ganz insisted.

"All right! We finally get to do some knight stuff!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

Ridley asserted, "Don't get too excited. You're just a rookie."

Jack barked, "Hey we joined at the same time!"

"I wasn't let in out of pity like some of us. I've been training as a knight for years." Stating her point.

"What?" Jack smirked. "Didn't your daddy just come by to see you off, treating you like a spoiled brat? That's so not cool! What a loser!" He ranted on. Jack just hit the bull's eye. Ridley didn't have a better comeback, the only thing she could do was just give him a mean look.

"They're like two weasels in a whipple pot." Clive proclaimed. Ganz nodded in agreement, he didn't know what else he could do to make them stop.

"_Pfft, there's no way I'll ever accept her as a family!" _ Jack thought, blurting spits from his mouth.

"Stop that! Please.." Ganz cried. Jack and Ridley settled down. "Now, the details of the mission are…" Ganz, rambled about the mission. They have to first journey to the Dwarf village in Earth Valley to retrieve the cargo. "Stay on your guard all the way! Rose Cochon Brigade! Let's go!" They left the Radiata Kingdom, setting out their journey to the Earth Valley, unaware that they were being followed.

Tailing the Rose Cochon Brigade, they watched their every move from the shadows. "Lady Natalie, this doesn't feel right…" While crouching from behind the gate, so he won't be seen.

"We don't have a choice Leonard! Secret orders from Lord Jasne." She watched them setting off, then starting her weird habit, Natalie began to fantasize. "But, it's lovely to see a father caring for his daughter~ Lord Jasne is wonderful. Ohh, Lord Jasne~." She swayed her body to the left then right but then interrupted by reality, she suddenly stopped. "AH! Where'd they go?! Hurry Leonard, we mustn't lose them!"

Along the way, Jack and companion slay bats, pigs and other small fries that came across. Jack did nothing but complained how they were so weak. He wanted something worth the effort, an Orc. The strongest and most brutal beast around. After the long journey, they finally reached their destination. From where they stood, they could see Earth Valley, a village built in a valley. It was impressive scenery. Long bridges were built across the mountains, hard working Dwarves worked day and night, mining, blacksmithing and drinking.

"Amazing!" Jack exclaimed "Far out! Dwarves live a crazy place like this? It's like a theme park! This is going to be fun!"

"Geez.. This idiot really thinks we're on some picnic" Ridley murmured.

"Did you know that Dwarves, both men and women have beards?" Ganz informed.

"Really?! Which means that…." Jack looked at Ridley and made a deep thinking look followed by a cheeky grin. "If Ridley was a Dwarf, she…"

*SMACK*  
"Use your brain for something more useful!" Ridley wailed, hitting his head with the back of her axe. She was sick of hearing Jack ridiculous jokes.

They headed to the elders house after getting entrance in to the village. Jack kept glancing around like a little child as they entered, it all seems new to him. "Wow, Dwarves are really small." Upon arriving, the house was a huge, 3 floored mansion made out of pure gold.

"Let's go. Please don't do anything rude to the elder, ok?" Ganz warned. They went into the gold mansion, to the 3rd floor where the Elder Dwarf waited for their arrival. "It is an honor to be of service, I am Captain Ganz Rothschild of the Rose Cochon Brigade. Here to substitute for the Violet Chevre Brigade."

The Elder Dwarf was short like the other Dwarves, his face was covered by his hairy long beard and he wore a tall golden hat. To his Surprise, "ROTHSCHILD?!" He pressed on, "You are the son of Gawain!?"

"_Gawain?"_

"You know my father?" Ganz asked.

"There isn't a Dwarf alive who doesn't know who your father was. In a matter of fact-"

"Yes, yes, well. We can talk about my father some other time." Ganz interrupted, cutting him off.

"Ah yes, very well." The Dwarf then took out a letter from his bushy beard, handing it to Ganz. "It's a letter describing the new prices for our metal goods and weapon. I want you to take this to your kind." He continued to explain, "We're getting less ore out of the mountains. The mine is running dry and everybody is having a hard time. We have no choice but to raise our price a little."

Ganz took the letter and saluted him. "I will make sure it is delivered safely!"

"Thank you my friend. I leave it to you." The Dwarf was at ease.

In the Inn, Jack hopped comfortably onto his bed. "Ah, I'm exhausted!" Hugging snuggly his puffy pillow.

"We will escort the goods tomorrow morning. So please rest up for today Master Jack" Ganz announced. "You too Lady Ridley, you must be tired as this is your first time out of town right?"

Sitting on a stool next to her bed, Ridley nodded.

Jack broke in. "You serious? Is this really your first time out!? Oh man, I don't think I could stand that kind of life."

She countered, "At least I have knowledge of the outside world! I'm just impressed to see that the Earth Valley was this modern."

"Hehehe," Jack teased. "Maybe Her Ladyship's head is too big for her helmet. It's all theory but no real experience."

"Shut up!" She snapped, getting up for her come back. "And what about you?! For being a Knight, you know so little!"

"WHAT?!" Jack objected. "But yesterday I carefully read the charter and learnt something." All hyped up, "That is 'Treat those in the same Brigade as your family!" He held his hand out, wanting to shake hand with Ridley. "C'mon! We gotta get along well and it's decided that you'll be my little sister."

Ridley stared at Jack's hand for a second.  
*Smack*  
She slapped his hand away, declining the hand shake. "Nonsense! Who wants to be friends with you! And what makes you think I'm younger?!" She raged. She sat back to her stool, watching Jack and Clive messing and goofing around like fools while thinking, _"Trying to be family… His sister… Getting along… He treats be completely different to the way I'm used to.." _ Watching Jack so intimately, _"This guy is… weird.."_

The following day, Jack and companion waited near the Earth Valley entrance.

*YAWN*  
Jack's jaw dropped, he was still sleepy.

"If I hadn't woken you up, you would still be sleeping." Ridley complained as she watches the sleepy Jack.

"Zzzzzzz."

*Twitch* "WAKE UP!" She raged, smacking Jack on the head.

"Owww.." He groaned.

"Sorry for being late" Said a voice that came from behind them. It was a Dwarf and he was leading the cargo. He stared at the Rose Cochon for a moment. "…..? Huh…" He sighs, "Are the knights running out of recruits? Looks like their standards are slipping."

Jack howled in anger, "Hey! Come here and say that!" Trying to provoke the Dwarf.

"Jack! That's enough!" Ganz interrupted, stopping him to go any further. Ganz then looked at Jack with calm and convincing eyes. "Listen to me Jack. The Violet Chevre Brigade complete many escort and earned the trust they enjoy. We have no such records. Trust is something that must be earned as little bit at a time. We must work hard and win the same respect for ourselves. Knight not only has to be strong but to be knight, a person must protect what is precious. Because of that, a Knight exists."

Jack was inspired by his word. It somewhat sounded familiar to him and he suddenly thought back to Adele's word, _"Become strong in order to protect someone."  
_"I'm sorry about earlier…" Apologizing to the Dwarf.

The Dwarf accepted the apology, but…. "The troops are idiots, but the leader is wide enough." He mocked.

"The only idiot here is him." Ridley included referring to Jack."

"Yep yep." Clive added, also referring to him.

"WHAAAA?!"

The Dwarf got onto the cargo that was being pulled by a goat. He was ready for the journey to Radiata Kingdom. Ganz announced, "Everybody! Let's go!"

Jack and companion set out, travelling back to the kingdom. Unknown to the trio danger that lurks from behind the bushes, not far behind from them spying and watching their every move, grinning and giggling evilly.

As they continued their dull return trip, Jack began his daydreaming. "Oh.. Even if it was only once, I wanna fight… My dear lovely Orc-chan~"

"Orc-chan? You've got to be kidding me" Ridley said with disgust.

"Could it be that, you're scared? Ridley-chan~" He teased.

"Whatever you say." She sighs due to the dumbness of the conversation. "You're too overconfident, Idiot! Maybe you'll think differently once you actually fight them yourself."

"But you only know about Orcs from the books right?" He asked. Continuing with his babblings. "Maybe in any moment, BAM! Something comes out…"

"**BAM!"**

"There it is!" Jack yelled excitedly, his heart raced from excitement. He couldn't wait to battle the enemy that appeared. The beast that he have craved for, the Or- goblins?

"Yoohoo~ Doodly doodoo! Us goblin trio! Gimme gimme gimme!" They demanded. The enemy that appeared was not an Orc. Instead they were short, they were green, they were ugly, and there were three of them!

"WHAT! A Goblin?! I want an Orc! An Orc!" Jack fussed.

The sweaty Captain ordered in panic, "It.. It's okay, please calm down!" He continued to stammer, unable to calm himself. "There are 4 of us and 3 of them. We have nothing to fear." Ganz couldn't hide his fear.

"Captain.. I think you should calm down first." Ridley informed.

Watching the commotion from behind a tree, not far from Jack and companion. "Lady Natalie, we should help them!" Leonard suggests.

"No! I want to see Lady Ridley's battle; besides they're only Goblins."

The Goblin continued their demands, "Eat goat! Leave goat! Goat yum yum! Hehehehhe~"

Ganz who was about to negotiate, but failed to do so, "What! The poor goat is working so hard. Don't you feel sorry for him?" He cried.

"Captain, that's not the problem here…" Ridley informed as she was stunned by her captain's reaction.

"Yup, no problem here.. Heh" Jack repeated, reassuring that there was _no _problem. "That's because… Defeating them is the only thing that matter!" He exclaimed. Jack jumped out, confronting them, and charged carelessly without thinking.

"AH, Wait!" Ridley was too late, Jack was in his own world now.

"AHHHHH!" Jack roared as he jumped high above the ground, raising his sword over his arm to attack the goblin. "Sky Splitter!" *SWUSH* Jack missed, Jack kept swinging his sword aimlessly, but the Goblin dodged all his attacks. "DAMN!" Jack stopped as he took a huge breath.

The three Goblins looked at each other, and grinned, As if everything was going as planned. "Hehe." They surrounded Jack, cornering his every side. There was no escape for him now.

_?!_

**BOX LINK  
**The Goblins combined their powers and used it to attack Jack. They were smacking, bashing, scratching and tickling him endlessly, it was an unstoppable combo and Jack couldn't do anything about it. He was helpless.

"Don't just stand there- Ouch- hehehe-Urk- HELP!" Jack wailed.

"Ridley! Clive! Let's go and help him!" Ganz commanded.

"Understood!" Ridley implied. She swung her axe back, as far as she could, causing strong wind to surround her.  
**WILD PITCH  
**After gaining enough power, she swung it back to the front aiming at Jack so strong that it created a powerful gust. The whirlwind blew the Goblins away and Jack was safe and sound, he was only covered in dirt and a few bruises. The Goblins was still able to get up and fight, her attack didn't deal much damage since it wasn't a direct hit.

"Thanks Ridley." Jack panted.

"Gimme gimme gimme! Goat goat! Hand Goat us!" The Goblin whined.

Ganz whispered to his Brigade. "This trio moves fast, beating them one by one won't do. Why don't we collaborate and finish them in one go?" He proposed. He explain his plan, "Clive from behind, Master Jack and Ridley will be side by side. Then when they're cornered, I'll teach them a lesson with my best technique!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Understood."

"Aye."

Ganz bellowed. "Rose Cochon Brigade, GO!"

Jack went for the stupid looking Goblin, he flipped over the Goblin and attacked him from his behind surprisingly causing him to fall. Then he flipped sideway to the muscular looking Goblin and kicked him to where the stupid looking Goblin was.  
"Don't move or I'll poison you!" Clive warned.  
The third and last Goblin tried to escape, running toward Ridley. Ridley raised her axe high, to give it a deadly blow.  
"?!" She lost her balance and was overwhelmed by the weight of her axe. She fell on her backside and dropped her weapon, she was now defenseless.

"Kekeke." The Goblin took this as a chance and charge at her with all its might with its machete.

"Ridley, watch out!" Jack screamed. But Ridley couldn't do anything, she froze from fear. He raced toward her to stop the Goblin, but he knew he couldn't make it. The Goblin was going to kill her at this rate, and all he could do was watch.

**"RIDLEY!"**


	6. Becoming Stronger

**CHAPTER 6**

"LADY RIDLEY!" Natalie wailed from where she and Leonard were watching from afar. "Lady Natalie, you won't make it!" Leonard stopped her, knowing that their presence wouldn't help.

"SHIT!" Jack wailed, running toward Ridley with all his might. The goblin raised his weapon above his head, ready to strike down. _Im not gonna make it, the goblin's going to get Ridley! Isn't there anything I can do?! Think Jack, think! _Ridley shut her eyes, bracing herself for the strike and pain that was to come.

A memory of Adele's teaching back when he was still at the village flashed through his mind. _"Make sure you remember Jack, this is very important…"_

A sudden surge of energy ran throughout Jack's body, making him faster and stronger. The goblin struck down, his machete inches away from striking down a frozen Ridley.

"_A person becomes strong in order to protect those he cares about…"_

With lightning fast speed Jack front flipped, reaching over the goblin swiftly than anticipated. Blocking the strike while he was still midair and hovering over the goblin, he managed to slice off the goblin's weapon with his blade. _I care about Ridley!_ The thought filled his mind, fueling his body with adrenaline and a rush of power.

"EKKUUKKEEE?!" The goblin stumbled backwards, surprised at his now blunted machete.

Ridley blinked, relieve fell on her face upon hearing the sound of the broken tip of the weapon clattering on the ground.

After skidding on the ground, dropping his sword and breaking his fall, Jack darted back up immediately. He dashed toward the still blurred goblin. "DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU EVER…" Jack bounced off the ground, clutching his hand into a tight fist. "LAY A FINGER…" Jack swung his arm back, twisting his hip and generating more force on his fist. "ON MY PARTNER!" He thrust his arm forward with great impact, pummeling his fist onto the goblin's face, punching him. "EVERRRR!"

"AFRGGHH" "UGGEE" "UUKE" The goblin was knocked back, toward with the rest of the other goblins.

"CAPTAIN!"

"Leave it to me!" Ganz responded. Lifting his mighty two-handed sword, the _Glory Sword_ with one arm and bringing in energy to trigger his Volty Attack.

**GANZ BREAKER!  
**Ganz charges up his two-handed sword with energy, his body surrounded in flaming aura. He assaults sword-first at the group of goblins tangled on the ground. His body spinning and accelerating toward his target like a thrown harpoon, driving into them and causing all three goblins to be flung away by the gutsy blow.

"GRRR! I'll let you off this time! But don't get cocky!" One of the goblins managed to yell before flying off and disappearing to the background scenery.

"We did it! Victory is ours!" Ganz celebrated while hurdled with Clive by his side.

Jack walked toward Ridley, giving his hand out to her. "Ah, Ridley. Are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, she brought herself off the ground, dusting dirt off of her and taking an herb extract out. She put it on Jack's still outstretched hand.

"Huh?" Jack looked at the item on his palm, then blinking back at Ridley.

"It an herb extract…. To heal your wounds." Ridley turned, and walked away to the still celebrating Ganz and Clive.

Jack looked at his shoulder, now noticing he had gotten a cut during the earlier hustle. _I'm surprised I was so concentrated to notice this earlier. _He returns his gaze to the healing item at hand. _Wait… could it be that she's thanking me? Such a tsundere(*). _Jack giggled in his mind. He looked at his group gathering together.

"_A person becomes strong in order to protect those he cares about…" _Adele's voice suddenly rang through the back of his mind.

_Those I care about?.. _Jack thought, not noticing that his glance was mostly focused on Ridley. Ridley turned, feeling a stare on her. Realizing what he had been doing, Jack shook his head, along with the thoughts away from his head. _Anyway, I feel like I am a little stronger than before!_

After straightening out, the Rose Cochon and companion continued their travel back to the Radiata Kingdom. The rest of the journey went by peacefully.

* * *

(*) Tsundere -  
Japanese slang for one who is not nice and gets pissed off easily on the outside, but deep in the inside, is nice, caring, and gentle at all costs to the main character. It is usually used in anime/manga.


End file.
